westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Quotes
Quotes from the 1st Trek Quotes from the 2nd Trek Quotes from the 3rd Trek Session 42 ; Surprise? :Narrator: Ystava gets out his crowbar, turns his head from side to side to get a good look at the lock, then slams it in, grunts heavily, and pops open the door. A loud bell clangs as the door flies open. :Ystava: "Hello! We are here for the saving!" :Beltarne grimaces "There goes the element of surprise." Session 44 ;Even when the narrator is nice, the delvers argue :Narrator: 4 days after leaving Polisberg, the delvers entered the antman mound and after much violence, defeated the guards and overcame the various traps. :Artegal: "fell prey to". I'm pretty sure 'we landed headfirst in the pit' is stretching the definition of 'overcame'. :Ystava: Hey, we survived and beat the monsters in the pit, and then escaped. That's like overcoming a mountain. ;Perhaps this team is not suited for intelligence work :Ystava: gets bored eavesdropping on bugs and comes over to watch the interrogation for a bit. :GM: Torvall and Artegal are playing good cop/bad cop, but not very well because Torvall refuses to really threaten them and Artegal is too likable to be the bad cop. So it's more like wuss cop/happy cop and that doesn't work as well as you might think. ;Artegal overestimates the value of charm and charisma :GM: As Artegal walks down the corridor, a trio of hand axes whirl out of the darkness. :Artegal: smiles at the sight of antmen shapes in the darkness. "Greet-- ACK!" :Artegal: "Oy, look, I really just want to talk with you! I'm sure we can settle this if we just negotiate!" :GM: The antmen are scurring down the hall at Move 5 if anyone wants to give chance. :Artegal: runs after, though hardly at a sprint. :Torvall: "I'm sure chasing would be a very bad idea on their home turf." :Artegal: "We'll hardly be able to get any information if we don't talk with them!" :Ystava: follows Artegal. "They talking with the axes. I do not think they are with the talking." ;Maybe having the most observant guy be the stupidest guy wasn't a great plan :Ystava: "The floor thing hole, you fix it! Ystava hates the hole thing!" :Artegal: "The what?" :Wolfgang: "Who knows!" :Ystava: "The floor hole thing with the dirt and the smaller hole!" ;One of these things in not like the other :Narrator: The delvers advance, following the antman. The antman stops chanting, and the noise through the mound stops. As the delvers turn, a pair of glow vials drop in the darkness, illuminating massed ranks of antmen standing and kneeling with leveled crossbows. The second rank forms around a huge antmen, easily as tall as Ystava, holding paired halberds. A winged antmen with 2 repeater crossbows stands to his left and an antmen with a net stands to his right. Behind the netman, golden runes glow on an antmen's staff. :Artegal: I'm only seeing enemies on the left. But I do see the whole lot of them. :Ystava: I'm seeing them on the right. So that means we're pinned in. :GM: You have about 1 second before a bunch of crossbow bolts come to visit. :Torvall: Scurry back behind a corner if possible! :Beltarne: In that second I go southward as fast as possible. :Ystava: "The guys they are everywhere!" :Artegal: Advance three steps, AoD (Dodge). :Wolfgang: All-out block, step backwards. :Ystava: You're all alone Artie. I am noticing this. Are you SURE you don't have On the Edge, even? :Torvall: We did not wish to be pincushions. :Artegal: "There aren't THAT many! We can take them!" :Ystava: ... :Ystava: Delusion: Gentile Proficiency? ;Begging for a reason not to get shot :Ystava:: starts moving around the corner. Oh look, Antmen! :Antmen:: 4 antmen loose crossbows at Ystava. :Ystava:: Yeah, about waht I figured. It looks like I have some cover from the corner? :Ystava:: Perhaps? Mebby? a little? Session 45 ;Why are we doing this again? :Ystävä: uses the potion! :GM: Ystava feels better. except about the wall of halberds. :Ystävä: Well yes. That is causing some alarm. ;Enemies learn eventually :Multiple attacks have bounced off Artegal's layered breastplate and mail :Artegal: I'm loving that breastplate right now. I truly am. :Antmen: Warrior #7 steps and stabs and hacks at Artegal aiming for the arms. :Ystävä: snrks. Quotes from the 4th Trek WM/Treks/Log 4-1 ;Why You Should Scout. :GM: You go fast if you don't scout. You also overrun 80 cavalrymen. :Emily: 80 cavalrymen? Is that like "You fall on five death checks?" ;Communication skills :Bedlam: "Don't get too close to those red plants. Really nasty." :Narrator: Bedlam points to a line of red plants, like massive roses, about 200 yds away up on the hill. :Ystävä looks around, looks up, and does a double take. :Ystävä: "The stabby balls! Yes, with the stabbing and the thorns and the ptu." :Ystävä spits. :Bedlam: "Well put."